Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones or the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have addition features that are becoming increasing more common and standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so too have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes location data, compass direction data, and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream or still shot to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing”.
In some situations, objects are abstract and cannot be adequately captured in a video stream or still shot. For example, software programs such as mobile device applications are abstract and difficult to capture in a video stream or still shot. Further, some objects are concrete but commonly reproduced in abstract form. For example, photographs of individuals are an abstraction of the person represented therein. Also, some objects are represented by abstract symbols or identifiers, such as trademarks or logos. Individuals are interested in the objects represented by these abstractions, not in the abstractions themselves. However, individuals may find it difficult to gather information from abstractions because they are not the actual object of interest but only represent the object in some form.
Therefore, a need exists to implement video or still shot analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with receiving information based on an abstraction of an object.